Half demons and half shells
by redvelvet2010
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha and his family met up with the Ninja turtles? I know it's an unlikely cross over, but my imagination knows no bounds. Rating subject to change due to further chapters.
1. Friends in time of need

Friends in time of need

The young girl was making her way thru the forest. She had to meet her aunt at the old well. Trouble had made it's way to the village. The girl saw a backpack being flung out of the well. Then a woman's head appeared.

"Aunt Natsumi!"

The woman looked surprised. "Sakura! What are doing here? Shippo was to meet me here."

"Some invaders from Norinaga's castle. Father and the rest have gone to meet them. Mother sent me here to meet you. We have one of the guards imprisoned."

Natsumi smiled. Her sister in law, Rin thought of everything. Including a very welcomed face when she returned from her mother's world beyond the well.

"Well, then, my little ball of sunshine. Let's go find your mother."

As the two walked back to the village, Natsumi thought of her life. She was the daughter of the village protector, Inuyasha, a half demon, and the village priestess, Kagome. She had inherited her father's fangs and temperament. However, her ears, skin and black hair were her mother's. Her brother Naro was just the opposite. His appearance was identical to his father. Silver hair, dog ears, but his attitude was his mother's. Her other brother, Shippo, was a fox demon whom Inuyasha and Kagome took in as their own son years ago when they'd stood before the shrine and were married by Kaide, the priestess at that time. Now, times were more turbulent. Norinaga, the self proclaimed lord of the region, had wreaked havoc upon all those that opposed him. He claimed that the powerful half demon, Naraku, was his father. There was some truth to his claim as he controlled Sanyosho, Naraku's poison insects.

Coming into the village, Natsumi met up with Rin.

"thank you Rin, for my welcoming committee."

Rin smiled. "I thought Sakura would be the best person to greet you…"

Natsumi interrupted her. "Do you smell that? It smells like pizza and garbage."

Natsumi followed the smell to the isolated hut designed to keep prisoners. "Who is he?"

"One of the imperial guards."

Natsumi couldn't place it, but the smell was familiar. She entered the hut and drew the dagger she always kept with her. She placed the knife at the back of the guard. "Turn around slowly and remove your helmet and mask. Know that I have a dagger at your back."

The guard turned around, and removed the helmet and the face mask. What was revealed was a green bald looking creature with an orange bandanna around his face.

"Natty?"

"Mike?"

She hugged this stranger, pleased that she did know him. "Michelangelo, how did you get here? Where are Raph, Leo, and Donny?"

"I'm not sure, Natty. I was hit over the head and woke up here. Someone said something about fighting the rest beyond the western ridge. Donny will have to explain."

"Is your _Sensei_ here as well?"

"No. Master Splinter is still back in New York."

"C'mon. Let's go see if we can find your brothers."

When the two finally made it to the western ridge, they found a fight. Natsumi's parents, her brothers, and Miroku and Sango, fighting Mike's brothers. Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael with April in tow.

Natsumi put two fingers to her lips and gave a shrill whistle. "Donny, Leo, Raph! Up here. Mike is right here!"

Inuyasha looked up at his daughter. "You released the demon?"

"They're not demons, Dad! They're friends."

Leo looked at Inuyasha and placed his katanas on the ground.

"Natty speaks the truth. We're friends. We need to find a way back home."

Inuyasha looked cynical. However, if his Natsumi said it, then that was good enough for him. He looked to his wife. "Kagome! You and you alone can grant safe passage."

Natsumi looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Very well, safe passage is granted to all of them."

Natsumi walked down to where everyone was standing. "Everyone but this man."

April replied, "Whit? He saved us. Why wouldn't he be granted safe passage?"

"April," Natsumi replied, "Whit isn't welcomed in the village. I'll explain later. Right now we need to get you all back to the village."

Later that evening, Natsumi had changed into a traditional robe for a priestess in training. She helped Rin, Sango, and her mother serve dinner to the men and their guests.

Kagome noticed with interest that Natsumi sat on the left side of the one called Raphael.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "Who are you? How did you get here? Where are you from?"

Leonardo spoke up. "We are mutant turtles. We are from New York. I'm not sure how we came to be here."

"Mutant? What is that?"

Natsumi spoke up. "Think of it as a liquid form of the Shikon jewel, Dad. Sixteen years ago, they were just ordinary turtles. Now, they are ninjas."

"How do you know them?"

"We first met in Tokyo. We all fought side by side. We became friends for life. They would never betray us. It goes against everything they were taught by their master."

"Okay, how did you get here."

This time, Donny, the one with the purple bandanna spoke up. "It all started when April found this thing in the Little Tokyo. She thought it would make a fine birthday present for Splinter. It began glowing, and that's all I remember."

Miroku spoke up. "Can you describe it?"

"Yes. It had a handle that was maybe a foot in length. On top was this ornate piece that began glowing. I really didn't have time to examine it. April disappeared first, then the four of us."

Natsumi was interested in the staff. "Are you referring to the staff of Hakure?" She pulled out one of her school text books. "Did it look like this?"

The turtle brothers leaned in to get a better look.

Raph, the turtle wearing the red bandanna replied, "Yes. But Natty, how did you know?"

"I was hoping it was pure myth. The legend says that a powerful demon forged two staffs. He had the power to travel from dimension to dimension. He sent one to the 20th century. The other was buried beneath Hakure. Years ago, long before I was born, Mount Hakure was destroyed. It was rumored that the son of Naraku had come in possession of that staff. If Norinaga has the staff, we have to find it and get you guys safely home."

Raph asked, "Let us go with you, Natty. We'll fight alongside you as we did in Tokyo."

"Out of the question, Raph. I'm already responsible for two deaths. Don't make it a third." With that, Natsumi got up and walked outside to clear her head.

Her walk lead her to two graves. She picked flowers to place on them. She sat down beside them and closed her eyes, trying to forget the past.

"Hello, Raph."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Pizza and garbage. Besides, there's no one else who I would have with me."

"What's going on, Natty? Two deaths? Tell me your story."

Natsumi sighed. "Two years ago, Whit came to our village looking for safe passage across the river. My parents and my brothers were busy elsewhere. Whit told me his story. He was a sailor for the pirate captain Julius Walker. Walker was a trader who traded guns for silk and spices. Whit didn't like the way that Walker captured women from the region and made them slaves. I took pity on him and granted safe passage. That was the night of a wedding and the new moon. Under the cover of darkness, Whit hiked back to Norrinaga's castle. He informed the arrogant lord that those who had destroyed his father, Naraku, were hiding in a village. Whit led them here where they raided the village. Two people were killed. Our high priestess, Kiade. And a young man named Kazuo. Kazuo was the son of Miroku and Sango, who you met earlier. Kazuo had just stood before the shrine, pledging to be a good husband to his bride. That is the day that life as I knew it died. The day I became Kazuo's wife, I became his widow." She began crying, leaning into Raph's shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself, Natty. You couldn't have known this would happen. What of this Naraku? Do you live in fear of his son?"

"No. We live in fear of what he may do to our priestess. Naraku, directly or indirectly, is responsible for the deaths of two priestesses. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch as my mother is number three."

Raph brushed a calloused had across Natsumi's cheek. "I'll talk to the others. We will help you protect the village."

Natsumi kissed Raph's cheek. "Thank you."


	2. A son's revenge

A Son's Revenge

Lord Norinaga was angry. His son and four of his guards were gone. Vanished. So was the staff of Hakure. He was sure his father, the half demon Naraku was snarling from the bowels of hell. He was going insane from not knowing where Kenji and his guards were. Suddenly the alarm bell began to clang. Norinaga ran to the window and saw a ship. He walked down to the court yard and was met by a group of ragtag sailors.

"Walker. What brings you back to my kingdom?"

"I've run out of supplies, so here I am, hungry again. I bring guns in exchange for silk, spices, and gold."

"How many of our women are you going to take with you as slaves?"

"Depends on my spy."

"That useless human you call Whit? Can he be trusted?"

"He led you to those that destroyed your father two years ago. You only killed a boy and an old lady. What of the half demon and his family and friends? Will they be next?"

"Inuyasha and his pathetic pack will perish with or without your help. Find this Whit. But use this." Norinaga tossed Walker an item that looked like an insect hive.

"What is it?"

"Sanyosho. My father's insects will be of some use to you. Use them to cripple the village. If you must, kill the one called Natsumi. My son Kenji has loved her for some time. But that love was thrown back into his face when she married the eldest son of the monk Miroku. Kazuo was the boy that was killed two years ago. Killing the half breed's daughter will cripple the pack. When you've killed her, kill the one they call Kagome. She is their priestess. Killing her will render them helpless. No priestess and no priestess in training. You think you can do that without screwing up like you did two years ago?"

"I killed the old priestess. I was not told that this Kagome would be the next priestess. Instead of killing the women, why don't I take them with me. They can be my personal slaves."

"Your dark nature knows no bounds, Walker. Fine. Do what you want to them. But after you've fulfilled your dark desires, kill them!"

Walker bowed low. "As you wish, Lord Norinaga." He hand selected a group of sailors to go with him. Whit would most defiantly lead him to the village.

Natsumi was lost in conversation with her old friend Raphael. He was still the same spunky hot headed turtle she befriended two years ago. After Kazuo's death, she'd lived life with reckless abandon. But Raph was her safe harbor. They had so much in common. They'd embraced who they were. One living in a world were half breeds were frowned upon, the other living in a city were mutants were never seen. They were two of a kind.

"Hey, what to have a go?"

Natsumi laughed. "When was the last time we sparred?"

"Two years ago. I thought you were an enemy."

"Alright, Raph. Time to get your groove back."

"Hah! I never lost it!"

""Prove it."

Natsumi pulled out the bo she always carried. Raphael pulled out his sais. They began to exchange hits.

"C'mon Raph! Where's the hotheaded turtle I met in Tokyo?"

Raph chuckled. Natsumi was egging him on. He'd learned to never let his temper get the best of him during battle. The enemy could use it against him.

Natsumi charged Raph, who saw a blind spot. He tripped her and she landed on her back. Raph knelt over her.

"you know, if I was human, you would be worth the chase."

Natsumi looked at Raph, feeling the same way. They both felt love. However it was the fact they were of different species that stood in the way. They'd both accepted it and stayed close friends.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get off her!" Shippo and Naro had pulled Raph off of Natsumi and began to punch him.

"Guys! Wait! He wasn't doing anything! We were sparring!"

She helped Raph up off the ground. "Forgive Shippo and Naro. They are overly protective of their sister."

"Hey no hard feelings. I'd do the same if it were one of my brothers. Hey do you hear that?"

Natsumi heard it too. A loud buzzing. That could only mean one thing. "Raph, we've got to get back to the village!"

Running towards the village, Raph tripped over something. "Hey, Natty, look."

Natsumi gasped. "The staff of Hakure! We've got get this to the village."

Before they could get a head start, they were attacked by the insects.

"Sanyosho! Raph get to safety! They are poisonous insects!"

Raph had already received a sting to the arm. He tried to help Natsumi, who'd been stung in the leg."

"Raphael!"

Raph looked in the direction of the voice. It was Natty's mother, Kagome. "Get to the village! I'll take care of these pests."

"But Natty is…"

"Go! You're going to need medical help."

Raph ran towards the village, starting to feel the affects of the poison.

Kagome attempted to ward off the insects buzzing around her daughter. She'd received a sting to the neck.

"Ahh," a voice above her said, "You must be the priestess Kagome, and your daughter Natsumi. Norinaga will be pleased to have this back." He picked up the staff.

Kagome cried out, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were already at the ridge's edge.

"Half breed! A message from Norinaga. He'll have the staff back, but your bitch and half breed pup will serve my dark lusts. Farewell!"

Inuyasha tried to charge the pompous ass who had Kagome and Natsumi, but the Sanyosho stood ready.

"Natsumi! KAGOME!"

Walker stood in Norinaga's chambers. "Your staff. That is if you know how to use it."

"Thank you, Walker. Guns for gold, spices, silk, and the personal use of these two worthless females. Did Whit lead you to them?"

"Sort of. I followed his trail. He has a gimpy leg, so the trail was easy to spot."

"Once you're done bedding these whores, kill them!"

"Of course. Spivey!"

A small man appeared. "Aye Sir?"

"Take these women to my personal chambers aboard the ship. I'm planning a long night."

Spivey grinned an evil grin. "Aye Sir."

He grabbed the girls and did as his captain told him to do.

Meanwhile, at the village, Miroku was trying to keep Raph's fever down. Raph was delirious. "Natty. Natty."

Inuyasha rummaged thru Natsumi's backpack for medical supplies. She was that much like her mother. Bringing stuff from the world beyond the well. He found some antibiotics that might work.

Leo knelt beside Miroku. "How is he?"

"His fever is high. These ninja medicines that Natsumi brought back from Kagome's world might help."

Donny couldn't help but overhear what Miroku had said. "What do you mean Kagome's world?"

Inuyasha spoke up. "look guys, and April. Forget the well. Only three people can use the well. Me, Kagome, and Natsumi. Don't ask me why. Look, when Raphael is better, we go looking for the girls."

Donny spoke up. "Inuyasha, I have a good idea to start. The water."

"Why?"

The man you described sounds like a pirate. They're common around these parts."

"Fine then. That's where we'll start."

Inuyasha felt sick. He could only imagine what horrors the two most important women in his life were about to face at the hands of Walker, but according to the chart that Kagome was keeping of the moon cycles, the new moon was nearly upon them.


	3. Natty's Safe Harbor

Natty's safe harbor

Raph and his brothers along with Inuyasha and his pack traveled to wards the sea. Raph blamed himself. He should of kept Natty safe. But he failed her miserably.

As the group came upon the sea, they saw an elaborate pirate ship. They heard yelling and screaming. Inuyasha's heart went into his throat. What was going on? He was glad it was broad daylight. He had a feeling that tonight that he was going to be worthless. His time, the time of the new moon, when he lost his demonic power, was tonight.

Natsumi had come to. She was tied up with rope between two very ugly men. She heard her mother screaming.

She opened her eyes in time to see Walker slapping Kagome. He was ripping at her clothing.

Natsumi knew what he was about to do. He was going to rape her mother. Natsumi was beginning to see red. She'd not felt this way since Kazuo was killed two years ago.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!"

Walker looked at her. "After I'm done with your mother, half breed, you're next!"

Natsumi was really getting angry. She could feel her grandfather's demonic blood coursing through her veins. She felt the growth of her nails and fangs. She let an inhuman scream.

Breaking the ropes that bound her hands, she sliced and killed the two men that kept watch over her. She bounded over to the captain's cabin where a scared cabin boy stood in front of the door.

"Move!"

"No! I follow Captain Walker's orders!"

"Get out of my way!" Then she slashed at the mid section of the boy, killing him.

She broke open the door and pulled Walker off of her mother. Thankful he hadn't gotten far.

"Get away from my mother, you sick bastard!"

Walker punched Natsumi.

Natsumi laughed. "Your death is one I will truly enjoy!" She pushed Walker to the ground and reached for her dagger.

Kagome saw the dagger and grabbed it from her.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group was finally aboard the ship. His heart sunk at what he saw. Dead men.

"Natsumi, please don't be responsible for this."

He heard yelling coming from the captain's cabin. He opened the door and saw his daughter straddling Walker and repeatedly punching him in the face.

Inuyasha saw that his Natsumi had transformed. Purple streaks coursed down her cheeks. Her eyes were no longer the beautiful brown color of her mother's, but instead was a bright red. Her fangs and nails had grown.

"Natsumi! Stop it!"

Natsumi threw her father against the wall, and continued to punch Walker. Kagome had less luck getting through to her daughter.

Raphael ran into the cabin. "Natty!"

Natsumi ignored him and continued to punch.

Raph grabbed Natsumi's hand. "Natty! Remember? To be angry is easy."

Natsumi began to calm down. "But to be angry at the right person and the right time is the hardest part."

Natsumi looked down at the bloody mess that was Walker's face. He was still breathing, though She couldn't figure out how. She looked at her hands, then she walked out on the ship's bow. She saw the lifeless bodies of the men she's slaughtered.

"Dad? What did I do? Did I do this? I'm so sorry I've shamed you."

Inuyasha stood up and hugged his daughter. "You haven't shamed me, Natsumi. I'm glad you were able to stop yourself."

"I wouldn't had Raph not stopped me. I don't feel well."

That was the last thing she said before she past out.

Natsumi woke up and found herself in her hut.

"Natsumi?"

"Mom, my head hurts. Is there anything in the backpack?"

Kagome rummaged thru Natsumi's backpack. The backpack used to be Kagome's. Kagome smiled at the memories it brought back. "Here's some Advil that you brought back."

Natsumi swallowed the pills with a drink of water. She stole a look at her mother. She saw the angry bruise on her mother's cheek.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I should have been able to stop Walker from doing this to you."

Kagome smiled. "I'm just glad we didn't lose you. That could have happened to you had you not been able to control your anger."

"How is Dad? I threw him against a wall. How can I face him and the others?"

"Your father has forgiven you, Natsumi. Maybe you need to forgive yourself."

"I've got to go beyond the well and get more supplies. I'll be back within an hour."

Natsumi dressed in her 21st century clothing and jumped into the well.

A few hours later, She returned with not one but two backpacks that were filled to the brim.

When it came time for the group to meet in the main hut, Natsumi brought in the backpacks, She was disappointed to see that Raph wasn't there.

"Wow, Natty," Mikey said, "What smells so great?"

Natsumi gave a grin. "Here's a clue: If it's not delivered within thirty minuets, It's free. Besides, I've wanted to get my parents to try this."

"No way! Pizza!"

"Nothing but the best. Where's Raph?"

"He's been gone all morning. Said you'd know where to find him."

Natsumi smiled. She grabbed a box of pizza and headed towards the river.

She remembered telling Raph about the river where she's learned to swim.

"Hey Natty!"

Natsumi turned around and saw Raph. She dropped the pizza box and hugged him.

"What's this for?"

"For being my safe harbor. If you hadn't stopped me I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have done the same for me. What smells like pepperoni and cheese?"

Natsumi picked up the pizza box and opened it.

"Hey," Raph exclaimed, "You remembered!"

"Half pepperoni and half cheese."

They sat down and began to dig into the pizza.

"Natty, you mind explaining what happened back there?"

Natsumi put down the pizza and looked at Raph.

"You know my father is a half demon, right?"

Raph shook his head.

"The sword he carries, the Tetsuaiga, is more than just a weapon. It keeps his demon blood in check. His demon blood is too much for his human side to handle. If he is separated from his sword or in a dangerous situation, he transforms. Thankfully, he has control over it. However, I've inherited his temper. But my transformation is triggered by emotional stress. Seeing Walker about to violate my mother sent me spiraling out of control. The last time it happened was two years ago when Kazuo was killed."

"How did you control yourself?"

"I didn't. You did."

"Huh?"

"I kept hearing you say 'Being angry is easy, but to be angry at the right person, at the right time is the hardest part' over and over. That's why you're my safe harbor."

"I'm honored."

"You're right. If I were a turtle or if you were a human, It would be worth the chase."

Before Raph could tell Natty that she was the image that kept him sane in every battle he entered, Leo interrupted them.

"Hey guys! Donny has discovered something about the staff. He wants to meet with all of us!"

Later that evening, Donny began to explain.

"Natty, thanks to your books, I can explain how we got here."

April asked, "How?"

"There is only one way to activate the staff. Every person must be the same height and weight. So that means that five people are in New York right now."

Natsumi asked, "Who are they?"

April replied, "One person is Norinaga's son, Kenji."

Natsumi looked at her father. "Then the other four must be imperial guards, judging from the way you all were dressed when you arrived here."

"Norinaga has the staff," Miroku replied, "But how did Walker find us?"

Natsumi had an idea. She stood up and walked out of the hut and walked to the western ridge. She found who she was searching for.

"Whit! You piece of garbage! Why did you lead them here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You led Walker strait to us! He claimed to have followed your trail right to us."

A voice behind him said, "I didn't need to use him, half breed! I have a score to settle with you!"

"you tell Norinaga that if he wants a battle, the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome will happily oblige him! I will take back the staff!"


	4. Changed

**Changed**

**Natsumi was angry. She should have killed Whit when he first betrayed them all two years ago. However, she knew she had to apologize to him. She'd overheard what Walker had said to Norinaga. Whit did have an unmistakable limp, so finding his trail was easy to do. You didn't have to be a boy scout to see it.**

**She decided to bathe first. Maybe that would cool her down. **

**She undressed and plunged into the river.**

**Many things she'd inherited from Kagome, among them was her love of water. Before graduating school in her mother's world, Natsumi had been ribbed by her friends of being a mermaid. When looking up what they meant, she found that a mermaid was a mythical being who was half fish, half woman. So, in the long run, Natsumi took it as a compliment.**

**As Natsumi stepped out of the water and began to dry herself, she had no idea she was being watched.**

**From the dense foliage of the forest, Whit had been watching Natsumi. God, she was beautiful! How long had it been since he'd been with a woman? Too long. Looking at her body, he felt himself go hard. Her curves and the way her breasts were just perfect made him go insane. He had to have her. **

**Suddenly an arrow whizzed past his head. **

"**Do you like what you see, Whit?" It was Natsumi. "Or are you just running out of ways to humiliate and hurt me?" She walked over to him, glad that she'd dressed after picking up on his scent. She pulled the arrow out of the tree it landed in.**

"**How did you know I was watching you?"**

"**You smell like rotten fish, besides your breathing had changed." She looked down at the bulge in his pants. "I see why. I don't know whether I should be honored or to be angry at the fact that you violated my privacy."**

"**I know you're angry with me about what happened two years ago, Natsumi, but believe me, this time I didn't lead Walker to you."**

"**I believe you. I overheard Walker tell Norinaga that he'd found your trail."**

"**So does that change our relationship?"**

**The nerve of this guy! "No! I apologized to you, Whit. That doesn't mean I trust you! Oh and next time, you pervert, when I shoot an arrow at you," She poked at his bulge with the tip of the arrow, making him gasp suddenly, "I won't miss! Go back to Walker and play lap dog with him!"**

**Natsumi stormed back to the village. Whit stared after her as she left. He chuckled to himself. Damn! That woman was sexy when she was angry!**

**As Natsumi made her way to the village, she heard the warning bell. That could only mean one thing. Norinaga! Natsumi ran to the village.**

"**I seek Natsumi!"**

"**I'm right here, Norinaga! You have balls coming here without backup!" She docked an arrow. "Oh well, it's your funeral." **

**She fired the arrow. It hit a barrier around Norinaga.**

**By this time everyone was behind her. "Figures," said Inuyasha, "Like father like son. Naraku used that little trick."**

**Norinaga was visibly angry. "For that, you insolent half demon bitch, you will be transformed and not change back until I decide or in the event of my death."**

**Norinaga threw something at Natsumi. **

**Raph pushed her out of the way and was caught in the face by a small bag of powder. He began coughing. "My eyes! I can't see!"**

"**Natty," called Donny, "Get me some water so I can flush his eyes out." Natsumi grabbed the dipper from the village well and brought it to Donny. He began to flush Raph's eyes. **

**After a few moments, Raph stood up. He had withdrawn his sais. "Hey jerk! Was that even necessary?"**

**Norinaga laughed and began chanting some words. **

**Raph staggered and passed out.**

**Norinaga said, "Expect his change tonight. Then we'll see how you all fare without him!" He disappeared without another word.**

"**Raphael? Natty! We've got to get him back to the village."**

"**I know Leo. Get him to the village." Looking at the sky, she said, "We haven't much time."**

"**What do you mean," asked Donny.**

"**Donny, in the life of every half demon, there is a time when they lose their demonic power. For my father, brother and I, that is at every new moon. Tonight is the new moon. We're going to be pretty worthless to you all tonight."**

"**Just one night?"**

"**Yes. After morning breaks, we'll be back to normal. Well whatever you consider normal."**

"**You mean we're not going to get to storm the castle tonight," asked Mikey. **

"**Sorry, Mikey," Natsumi replied, "No storming the castle."**

"**Bummer!" **

**That night, Inuyasha looked odd as a human. His silver black hair was replaced with hair the color of charcoal. His dog ears were gone, replaced with human ears. Naruo was the same as his father, looking that much like his mother. There was little change with Natsumi. Her fangs were replaced by human teeth and her sense of smell was off. She still had her father's impatience. "I'm going to check on Raph."**

**Shippo replied, "Don't go past the barrier, little sister."**

"**Thank you, big brother. What would I do without you?"**

"**I don't know, stay lost?"**

**Natsumi smiled as she looked at her brother holding Sakura in his arms while Rin looked lovingly at her husband and daughter. It made her heart ache for Kazuo and what could have been. They never even made it to the honeymoon when Norinaga stormed the village.**

**As she walked outside, she saw that Sanyosho was trying to get past the barrier that Kagome and Miroku had placed over the village. It was a technique that Natsumi was trying to master. As a priestess in training, she had to know a lot of things, including how to create a barrier that would keep out evil spirits and demons. In time, she would get it.**

**As she walked into her hut were Raph was sleeping, she was met by surprise. Where Raph should have been sleeping, was a man. A red haired man who was muscular, but whose nakedness was covered by the blanket. **

"**Raphael?"**

**The man woke up. "Natty? I feel weird."**

**He had Raph's voice. Then she remembered Norninaga's words. This was Raph. He made a very handsome man.**

"**Raph, look at your hands."**

**Raph looked at his hands. "What am I?"**

**Natsumi smiled. "The same as me, a human." She'd asked that same question when she was eleven and her demon blood began to pulse with her human side going thru puberty. Her father and mother sat her down as they did Naruo and explained to them the way things were.**

"**It's weird. For seventeen years, I've been a turtle. Now I'm a man. What do we do?"**

"**We'll show everyone in the morning. First get some rest. I think you're going to need it. Can you still fight?"**

"**Oh yeah. That idiot Norinaga is going to be sorry for this. But there is one good thing about being human."**

"**And what is that?"**

"**I can do this." He pulled Natsumi close to him and kissed her.**

**When Natsumi pulled away, breathless, Raph smiled. "I have lips and a…." He looked beneath the blanket and smiled. "Boy do I!" He looked at Natsumi, who was still in shock. "Natty, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."**

"**Do it again."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Do it again," she repeated.**

**Raph kissed her again. "Natty, I've always wished I was human, so that I could express my love for you."**

"**Then let's take advantage of the fact that I'm full human for one night."**

**She returned Raph's kiss.**

**Raph pulled her onto the bedding with him. Kissing her neck, he removed her tunic. He admired her body. "I have no idea what to do."**

"**Neither do I. Use your imagination."**

**Raph smiled. He massaged her breasts, stimulating them until they stood at attention. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the little peaks. He let his tongue run a trail to her thighs. He parted her thighs and touched the wet curls between her legs. **

**Natsumi gasped. **

"**Did I hurt you?"**

"**No, Raph, on the contrary, It felt good."**

**Encouraged by her words, she inserted his finger into her vagina and found her clit. He began rubbing it. **

**Natsumi began to moan. "Raph! It feels good."**

**Raph removed his finger and bent his head down and licked at her clit. His tongue was driving Natsumi insane.**

**Raph was enjoying this. She tasted so damn good.**

**He licked his way back to her mouth. He kissed her deeply. Natsumi grabbed his erected member and began to stroke it. Raph gasped. He gave control to Natsumi.**

**Natsumi straddled Raph. She kissed his small nipples, playfully nipping at them. She then worked her way to his cock. She kissed and licked it. She placed it in her mouth and began to move her head back and forth. "Natty! God!, You're driving me crazy!" Natty smiled and began to massage his balls. She had to have him inside her. She moved back up to his penis. She guided it inside her vagina. Moving her hips back and forth, she created a rhythm that they both could follow. She tilted her head back, allowing her long hair to cascade down her back. **

**Raph massaged her breasts that were moving in time to her hips. He managed to roll her over onto her back without breaking contact. He kept the same rhythm that Natsumi created. **

**He pumped his hips back and forth, loving this woman and the sensation of being human. **

"**Raph, harder!"**

**He happily obliged her. The two began moaning. Before Raph knew it, He'd coated Natsumi's insides with his hot seed.**

**He laid down onto the bedding beside her. He was trying to calm his racing heart.**

**Natsumi snuggled beside him. "Well?"**

"**What," Raph relied as he stroked her back.**

"**How did you like it?"**

"**Is this what you humans do?"**

"**Yes, for recreation and reproductive purposes."**

"**I like it. Want to do it again?"**

**Natsumi smiled and looked at his cock that was engorged and erected again. **

"**Yes, but this time, I show you a position that I'm familiar with."**

**This time, Raph was kneeling behind her. He entered her from this point. He began to pump back and forth. He allowed his hands to stroke her back and move to her breasts. They felt good in his hands. With some maneuvering, he moved his left hand to her thighs. He entered his finger and found her clit. Between his grinding hips and him stimulating the sensitive nerves, she was being driven insane. The two came together.**

**The two exhausted lovers fell asleep in each other's arms. **

**That's where morning found them. **

**Inuyasha, Naruo, and Shippo were pissed when they found this strange man sleeping with Natsumi.**

"**Mom! Stop them!"**

"**Why, Natsumi, did you sleep with this stranger?"**

"**It's Raph, Mom! Norinaga changed him with that powder."**

"**What about Kazuo?"**

"**It's been two years. I miss him. I'm the one who started this. Raph is the victim."**

"**No I'm not. Natty, I kissed you."**

**Inuyasha was growing angrier, This pervert had kissed his little daughter! He picked up Raph by the neck. Raph retaliated by kicking Inuyasha in the gut.**

**Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsauiga and said, "You want rough?"**

**Natsumi ran and stood in front of Raph. **

"**Out of my way, Natsumi! I will go thru you!"**

**Leo said, "Lady Kagome, please. You don't want to lose your daughter any more than we want to lose our brother. Please! We'll deal with Raph."**

**Kagome sighed. She knew Leo was right. Raph and Natsumi were adults. She tried to talk to Inuyasha. He refused to listen. She then said, "Inuyasha, sit boy!" **

**Inuyasha hit the ground face first. "Damnit, Kagome! I'm going to kill that.."**

"**No, you're not, Inuyasha. They're adults. Let them handle this. Besides, we've got to get that staff back. Norinaga is the enemy here, not Natsumi or her friends."**

**Meanwhile, Raph was being reamed by is brothers.**

"**Raph," Leo said, "I know you want to be human, but did you have to sleep with Natty?"**

"**Leo, my personal life is just that. I've always dreamed of being human and not having to live beneath the streets of New York. So back off!"**

"**Fine. But as soon as we find Norinaga, we're changing you back."**

**Raph nodded his head. He knew his brother was right. But, what if he didn't want to be a turtle and return to modern day New York? This place was peaceful. No trash in the water. People knew he was alive. He didn't have to hide. **

**Raph walked over to Natsumi. "I'm sorry, Natty. I let my hormones get the best of me."**

**I'm as much to blame, Raph. I have no regrets about last night. But, Leo is right. You have to be changed back."**

**Raphael never admitted it, but he was having conflicting feelings.**

**Truth be told, so was Natsumi. She loved Raph. But her birth had come with obligations. That was what was keeping her here. After the defeat of Norinaga, she would tell Raph how she felt. He deserved to hear it.**


	5. Seeing through another's eyes

Seeing through another's eyes

Raphael had dressed in a set of clothes given to him by a villager. Human. It seemed like only yesterday he was sitting in his sewer front home and wondering what would it be like. Now he was living it. All the sensations were new to him. Running fingers through his red hair, having opposable thumbs. Even the night he spent with Natty last night was new to him.

He still had his skills as a ninja, but getting used to this body was going to take some time.

Time he knew he didn't have.

"Hey Raph!"

Raphael turned towards the voice. It was April.

"Raph, you look weird as a human."

"Thanks, April. Now I know your true opinion about me."

"It just takes some time getting used to. Tell me about Natsumi."

"Why?"

"Several years ago, a cocky four foot turtle saved my life from being killed by members of the foot clan." She sat down. "Now my hero is troubled by who he was and who he wants, or thinks he wants, to be."

Raph laughed. "You sound like Splinter."

"Well, someone has to. So, tell me about her."

"Let me ask you a question. How did you feel when you and Casey got together?"

April smiled. "Casey is in a class of his own. I wasn't sure about him, but when I got to really know him, I knew I loved him. Why?"

"I wanted to get a woman's perspective on all of this. April, I love Natty. I can't live my life without her."

"What is it about this half demon woman? How did you come across her?"

"Remember when Leo, Donny, Mikey, and I had to go to Tokyo?"

"To help Splinter's protégé? Yes. I remember that."

"I met Natty there. She was chasing some demon that was stealing the souls of old women. She thought we were demons. It took some persuading, but in the end, we found out that this friend of Splinter's and the soul stealing demon were connected. We fought side by side. In the end, we became fast friends. We both wanted the same thing. To be normal. Last night was the first time I've felt normal. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with Natty, but I don't want to tear my family apart. What do I do?"

"Talk to Natty. See what she would have you do. But also remember to talk to your brothers."

Suddenly, Miroku appeared behind them. "Raph, April, It's time to storm the castle. We defeat Norinaga, we can change you back, Raph. Come, we need to discuss battle plans."

Over the next few hours, they decided that they would take Norinaga's castle, destroy Walker, and force Norninaga to transform Raphael back to his normal self.

Step one was easy. Leo, Donny, and Mikey had scared the guards. They believed the turtles were demons. The group fought their way through guards to the prison. The prisoners were villagers who fought against Norinaga. Shippo had used his fox magic to release them

Step two was Norinaga. Sango had told them that Norinaga was more human than demon, seeing that his mother was a full blooded human. Naraku was stupid in that part.

"So," Norinaga sneered, "You finally found me. Go ahead and kill me, daughter of Inuyasha, but it won't transform your friend back!"

Natsumi looked at Raph and grinned. "Oh I think you're wrong on that part, Norinaga. Shall we, Raph?"

"By all means, Natty. Let's."

Raph and Natty had licked their index finger and had stuck them in Norinaga's ears. Giving him a 'wet willy'.

"Give up," Natsumi asked.

"Never!"

"Too bad. Cause there's more where that came from!"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of wet willies, Norinaga finally cracked and changer Raph back to his turtle form.

"Dad!" Natsumi called, "He's all yours."

Inuyasha walked into the room. His eyes were sparking with anger. "I told you two years ago that I would destroy you. Now taste my Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha brought down his sword while Natsumi fired a sacred arrow.

A blinding light insued. Norinaga was destroyed.

Now the final step was Walker, who would prove to be more trouble that he was worth. He had a cannon aimed at the motley crew.

"No more magic! Just my cannons that will destroy you!"

Suddenly a shot rang out. Walker fell to the ground, holding his chest. Walker was dead at the hands of non other that Whit. After Walker had died, Whit disappeared into the shadows never to be seen again.

Mikey had found the staff, which was glowing. "Hey guys! I totally found the staff!"

"Yeah," replied Donny, "And judging from the glow, it's been activated on the other side! We've got to!"

"No," Raph yelled, "I ain't going! I'm staying right here!"

As the Leo and Raph argued, Natsumi walked towards them. "God speed, guys. I'm going to miss you."

Raph replied, "But I'm not going anywhere, Natty. I'm staying here with you."

"No! Raph, please. Don't ask me to be selfish, because I will. I will ask you to break the hearts of your brothers and your master. I will ask you to break apart your pack. I would even ask you to rip apart a family who will never see their father and husband again. But I can't be selfish. You have to go back, so that those in your time can return. Raph, you are my closest friend, my safe harbor, and for one night, you were my lover. No one can ever take that away from you. I know what it's like to lose a loved one, I don't want your family to go through the same thing."

Raph looked down at his feet. "I can't be selfish either. You are the image in my head that keeps me from losing my cool in battle. I will always hold you in my heart."

Natsumi placed a hand to Raph's cheek. "You are the most unselfish person I know, Raphael. But you must go back."

Raph pulled out a sai. "Here. A memento of our time together."

Natsumi took the sai and pulled out her favorite dagger. "This is my favorite dagger. I'll be back for it. You are a formidable opponent, Raphael. You and your brothers are on your way of becoming great warriors." She kissed him on the cheek.

Raph joined his brothers, and with a flash of bright light, they were gone. Replaced by the four palace guards and Kenji, the prince of the castle.

Kenji walked towards Natsumi, who was being protected as always, by her brothers and father. "Natsumi, daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. I know that will never have you as a wife. That is why I am going to tear down the palace and travel around the world. Thank you, for destroying my father."

Natsumi shook her head and walked away. Her heart grieving for Raph. She missed him already.

Meanwhile in 21st century New York, anither heart was breaking. Raph was missing Natty. Would they see each other again? Only time would tell.


End file.
